


The New Neighbor

by beestiels



Series: The Boy Next Door [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Twink Castiel, Twink!Cas, Voyeurism, cas in panties, casturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak moves into a little townhouse to be closer to the college he attends, and doesn't like to shut his bedroom window. Because of this, he winds up causing an awful lot of sexual frustration for the couple living next door -Dean and Benny -whose bedroom is directly across from Castiel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/107970609538/ugh-so-theres-like-a-million-other-things-i). I'm really sorry but I have no promised date for the publishing of the next part! But there will be at least one more part. 
> 
> I'm posting this as a series rather than a multi-chapter work because there's really not going to be some big overarching plot, just several related PWPs in chronological order that could be probably be read as standalones that make sense without reading the other parts too.

Dean Winchester was going to die of a heart attack at the tragically young age of 32 and it was all because of that damn Castiel Novak who moved in next door. The kid was tormenting them on purpose, he swore. No one left their window open that frequently “on accident.” While they changed. In and out of multiple pairs of panties. Every morning. To model them in front of the mirror with their ass sticking out at a ridiculous angle before deciding which pair to keep on for the day.

He was currently trying to pry his eyes away from the window of the house across from them as said nuisance was currently flouncing around in a dark blue silky number with light blue lace trim, and lace cut-outs, of all things.

“Have you met this kid?” Dean snapped as he heard is slightly older boyfriend, Benny, entering the room.

“What?” Benny responded, more out of confusion than not actually having heard what Dean said.

“Next door.” Dean added, plump pink lips drawn in a tight line. “The Novak kid.”

“Oh, yeah.” Benny nodded, running a large hand through his thick stubble. “Castiel, right? Seems real sweet. Studies environmental sciences at the university, says that’s why he moved here.”

“How do you know that?” Dean glared, green eyes sparking with annoyance.

Benny grinned cheekily. “Because I like to talk to our neighbors to get to know them instead of staring at them like a creeper through bedroom windows.”

Dean sputtered. “It’s not my fault he’s always got his damn window open and prances around half-naked!”

“But you don’t gotta look or keep our window open, sugar.” Benny winked.

“What did you even come up here for?”

“Uh, because it’s my room too, in case you forgot. Geez, this new neighbor of ours sure has got you testy, doesn’t he?”

“Whatever.” Dean harrumphed and stomped out of the room. “I’m making dinner.”

 

The next morning, Dean found himself doing some routine maintenance work on the Impala. There was nothing particularly remarkable about it, just tune-ups he could do in his sleep, but working on his car relaxed him, and he was rather soothed, until he heard a hose begin to run, and the slapping slosh of water. He slid out from under his car in the driveway and looked to his left to find no one outside. Then he turned to his right and almost choked on his own spit. In nothing but the tiniest, tightest pair of dark blue hot pants he had ever seen and sheer mint-colored crop top was Castiel. Washing his ancient beast of a Continental. By hand. With way more suds that Dean was sure had to be necessary and doing a lot of bending that just did not seem practical at all. Dean rolled back under the car so quick he ran the risk of hitting his head into unconsciousness. Whatever, he figured, at least if he was knocked out he wouldn’t suffer from a very public and inappropriately timed boner over his college student neighbor that was twelve years younger than him. Probably.

He squeaked indignantly as a strong hand wrapped around his calf and yanked him out again.

“Dammit, Benny! You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Are you hiding from our neighbor under your car?” Grey-blue eyes twinkled with amusement. 

“I’m not hiding under my car, I’m working under my car.” He pouted.

“Sure. And you just happen to be ‘working’ while a certain someone is getting himself soaked to his skin in a tiny getup while washing his car and bending over a lot.”

“I was here first.” Dean huffed.

“Yeah, okay.” Benny drew out the words in his rough Cajun accent. “Well here.” He handed Dean a glass of bright yellow lemonade, cold to the touch, and, knowing Benny, probably homemade. “Now, instead of being a growly sulky lump like some people around here, I’m going to be a Good Samaritan of a neighbor on this hot day and offer him a glass too.”

Dean watched, very stealthily and discreetly out of the corner of his eye, of course, as Benny brought the lemonade to Castiel, and they chatted a bit. Dean didn’t make it all out, but it was something about how Castiel was a bit afraid of his car falling apart at any moment, but at least his classes were going well, and he was apparently getting an internship at a bee farm. Dean didn’t think he’d ever known a twenty year old, or anyone else of any other age, that would be excited about the prospect of being surrounded by a hoard of bees all day, every day. More than the conversation, Dean paid attention to how Castiel leaned in as far as possible to Benny’s personal space, arching his back like a cat and swaying his hips casually while he talked, once in a while throwing his head back to bare his slender neck while he laughed. Dean promptly shoved himself back under the safety of his car.

A bit later, Dean was inside, washing the grease off his hands while Benny made lunch, thinking he was safe from pretty college twinks flaunting their asses in front of his and his boyfriend’s faces. 

A sturdy knock sounded at the front door, and all Dean’s hopes of sanctuary were shattered. In front of him stood Castiel, obviously freshly finished with washing his car as he was still dripping wet, sheer crop top clinging to his tanned skin and Dean was learning that apparently his nipples were pierced, and the barbell had fucking wings with rhinestones on the ends. This kid was going to kill him.

“I just wanted to return your glass before I forgot.” He smiled sweetly, blue eyes big and deceptively innocent.

Dean swallowed in a futile attempt to return moisture to his suddenly dry throat. “Uh, thanks, Cas.” He didn’t mean to give him a nickname, but his throat was so dry his name had stuck, and he decided to play it cool and casual rather than making himself look totally affected by stuttering like some middle schooler with a crush.

“No problem, Mr. Winchester.” A small pink tongue darted out to wet his plush lips. “Tell Mr. Lafitte I said thanks for the drink.” 

“Oh, uh, you can just call us by our first names, Cas. We’re not that old.” He laughed nervously, trying to trample down the blush rising to his cheeks, not wanting to face his excitement caused by Cas referring to them like that.

“Good to know. See you around, Dean.” He turned and left, but not before giving Dean a flirty wink that left him sputtering. 

Dean stomped back into the kitchen, and shoved the glass hard towards an unsuspecting Benny’s chest.

“You wanna fuck him!” Dean accused loudly.

Benny barked out a laugh. “Well sugar, so do you.”

“Ugh, but you were being all nice about it.”

“Seemed like an easier method to get what we all wanted than by acting all annoyed and jumpy like you. I swear, Dean, if you keep in any more pent up sexual frustration over that boy, those pretty green eyes are gonna pop right outta your head from the pressure.”

“Do you really think he wants to fuck us?”

Benny rolled his eyes. “Dean. Honestly. Thank god you’re pretty.”

Dean glared.

“He leaves his window open while he changes and he washed his car while wearing tiny scraps of fabric. And I’m pretty sure he was bending over extra when he knew you were looking. You’re not as subtle as you think.”

Dean deflated and grumbled.

 

Stumbling into the bedroom that night, kissing roughly and laughing, Dean and Benny were interrupted by a loud, long moan. It was so hot that day they’d left their bedroom window open, and must have never closed it. Castiel seemed to have done the same at his home. Except he was now on his bed, legs spread wide, with a thick pink dildo slowly disappearing into his lubed-up hole.

Dean and Benny stood still, unable to move their eyes away. Dean was pretty big, and Benny had just about the biggest cock Dean had ever seen, including his own. But that toy Cas was putting in himself made Dean’s bear of a boyfriend look average at best.

“Holy fuck.” Dean whispered under his breath.

“Damn right.” Benny added.

Neither of them even thought to look away or shut the window. The watched as Cas sunk inch by inch of the toy into himself, pausing as he finally slid it in to the base, before thrusting his hips down shallowly and slowly, probably getting used to the impressive length and girth.

The hand not guiding the dildo was on his chest, pinching his dusky, pierced nipples to a pink brighter than his toy. His teeth were biting his lips cherry-red, and his glassy blue eyes opened to stare directly at the couple across the house from him, teeth releasing his lips to spread into a slow smile as he began pumping the dildo in and out of himself and a steady pace. Dean and Benny groaned his unison, palming their erections through their jeans.

“God, that Novak kid is something else.” Dean said hoarsely.

“Think he can take both of us?” Benny chuckled.

Soon, Cas was arching his spine so far it would make a gymnast jealous, keening and whining, and Dean and Benny swear they heard their names moaned out two or three times each, and before they knew it, Castiel was coming all over his flexing stomach, untouched. He collapsed on his bed, skin glowing rose-gold, and carefully slid the toy out of himself, gaping hole clenching around nothing in full view. 

Cas propped himself up on one elbow, and smiled and waved across that them.

“We should do this closer together sometime.” He called out tiredly.

Dean and Benny could only wave back while nodding, stunned.


End file.
